Sick Obsession
by Kidxoyaaaaa
Summary: Obsesi yang Lucas miliki hanya akan menghancurkan Jungwoo warning! BDSM RAPE Harem!Jungwoo Caswoo Luwoo Jaewoo 2Min
1. Chapter 1

Dalam hidupnya, Lucas berani bersumpah bahwa ia tak membutuhkan siapapun. Ia terbiasa sendiri, berjuang sendiri, bahkan meraih segalanya sendiri. Namun, ntah mengapa ia memilih untuk mengikuti perkataan sang dosen keparatnya agar menemui seseorang yang disebut asisten dosen.

Dan Lucas tak kan pernah menyesal mengikutinya. Karena ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar

"Haish, merepotkan" keluhnya saat ia telah mencari seseorang hampir di segala penjuru universitas yang tak bisa dibilang kecil.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang tengah berjalan melewatinya di depan sana. Itu orangnya! Seru Lucas dalam hati

Kim Jungwoo namanya. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang menyandang gelar anak kesayangan sang dosen.

"Jungwoo sunbaenim! " teriak Lucas karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Setelah di dapat bahwa Jungwoo berhenti dan menungguinya. Lucas langsung beranjak dan mengejar jungwoo.

"Maaf, Anda siapa? " Tanya Jungwoo sembari menatap tepat pada bola mata Lucas.

Sejenak, Lucas tertegun. Mata itu. Begitu indah, besar dan jernih menatapnya dengan dingin. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh terperangkap pesona seorang Kim.

"Maaf, ada apa? " ujar Jungwoo sembari melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Lucas.

"Ah, maaf. perkenal kan. Aku Wong Yukhei. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lucas. Aku diminta Prof. Choi agar menemuimu untuk berkonsultasi masalah karya ilmiahku. Aku harap kau dapat membantu ku sunbaenim" katanya panjang lebar setelah melamun agak lama. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Baiklah. Ku tunggu kau di perpustakaan kota nanti sore. Dan cukup panggil aku hyung, tak perlu terlalu formal" ujar Jungwoo datar.

Hhhh, ia sesungguhnya sudah mulai jengah dengan Prof Choi. Bagaimana tidak! Si tua bangka itu selalu melimpahkan tugas revisi mahasiswanya kepada Jungwoo

Ohh ayolah. Jungwoo juga mahasiswa. Semester akhir pula, ingat?

"Baiklah Jungwoo sun- Hyung. Boleh aku meminta nomermu. Agar dapat kuhubungi sewaktu-waktu jika ada perlu? " ucap Lucas sambil memberikan hp Iphone x miliknya.

"Hmm" dengan cepat jungwoo menuliskan nomornya. Dan langsung mengembalikan hp tersebut pada Lucas

"Terimakasih hyung"

"Nde. Aku pergi dulu" pamit Jungwoo. Setidaknya ia harus menjaga wibawa di depan adik tingkat bukan?

"Baiklah hyung, hati hati" ucap Lucas pelan sembari melihat punggung Jungwoo dari kejauhan

Tanpa sadar seringai mulai mengembang di bibir penuhnya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku. Kim Jungwoo, lihat saja"

Tanpa Jungwoo sadari. Ia telah memulai segala malapetaka dalam hidupnya

Sebuah pertemuan yang akan benar-benat Jungwoo sesali suatu saat nanti.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Awal pertemuannya dengan Jungwoo tak seperti yang ia kira. Ia berpikir bahwa Jungwoo adalah tipe orang yang dapat ia dekati dengan mudah, nyatanya tak segampang itu. Ada tembok besar yang menghalanginya. Jungwoo sangat sulit didekati.

Entah sudah berapa kali Lucas mengajak Jungwoo bertemu, berusaha mendekati Jungwoo sebagai seorang teman. Sulit, tapi tak ada yang mustahil untuk seorang Wong Yukhei.

Genap sudah 6 bulan ia mendekati Jungwoo. Rasanya Jungwoo telah lebih terbuka terhadapnya. Yah walaupun masih ada yang berusaha Jungwoo tutupi.

-  
LINE

Jungwoo

Hyung!  
Apa kau sibuk nanti malam?

Hmm, sepertinya tidak  
Ada apa? Apa kau ingin mengajakku pergi lagi?

Tentu hyung

Berhenti mengajakku  
Carilah pacar Lucas

Kau mengganggu!

Ohh ayolah Hyung  
Aku janji ini yang terakhir  
Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu hyung

baiklah  
Memang mau kemana?

Hanya temani aku makan  
Di restorant steak baru buka di dekat alun alun

Disana mahal kau tau

Tak apa.  
Aku rela memberikan yang terbaik untukmu

Berhenti menggodaku!  
Kau menjijikkan

Ku jemput ya hyung

Kau kira aku perempuan?  
Cukup tunggu aku disana!

Baiklah, Kutunggu jam 7 tepat nanti malam

 _read_

Lucas tersenyum. Hari ini rencananya ia akan menyatakan perasaan pada hyungnya ini. Hhh walaupun terkadang respon Jungwoo tak menyenangkan. Ia yakin. Jungwoo pasti bisa mencintainya!

Sekarang baru saja jam 6. Namun, Lucas telah sampai ke restorant yang dituju. sengaja memesan tempat terlebih dahulu agar tak ramai nantinya. memilih di lantai atas yang memang tertutup dan dikhususkan untuk pasangan yang ingin bermesraan.

Lucas sengaja mengenakan pakaian yang rapi dan tak seperti biasanya. Ia berharap Jungwoo dapat terpesona padanya. Ah memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Lucas deg -deg an hehe.

Ia terdiam menatap sebotol wine di tangannya.

Ia berpikir, apa yang akan ia katakan pada Jungwoo. Ia tak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya. Jadi ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di saat yang penting seperti ini. hh haruskah ia _searching google_ sekarang? hh jatuh cinta memang dapat membuat orang bodoh. termasuk Lucas.

Bosan menunggu, Lucas memutuskan untuk membuka Instagram dulu. aha! baru saja membukanya, sudah ada postingan dari Jungwoo. apa yang Jungwoo posting? apakah ia juga sama gugupnya dengan Lucas sekarang? apakah ia juga bingung memilih penampilan terbaik yang akan dipakainya untuk menemui Lucas? sungguh, Lucas benar-benar bahagia memikirkannya. 

sayangnya Lucas. ia terlalu naif

ia lupa bahwa kehidupan nyata tak pernah seindah mimpi 

JungwooKim

58 Likes

JungwooKim Terima kasih untuk hari ini chagi. kamu membuat semuanya menjadi seperti surga Koeunji

 _view comment_

Tanpa sadar Lucas menggeram. Di genggam Hpnya dengan kuat. Lucas, 

Ia telah kalah. bahkan sebelum memulai untuk bertarung. ia kalah, benar-benar kalah. tak pernah ia merasa sepecundang ini. ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

Di lihatnya gelas wine yang ada di meja. maaf Jungwoo, tapi kau yang membuatku seperti ini

tok tok tok

Lucas menoleh ke arah pintu, bergegas membukanya untuk melihat wajah Jungwoo yang terlihat jengkel. Jungwoo bahkan masih mengenakan sweater biru itu. Melihatnya Lucas hanya tersenyum pedih.

Tanpa di pinta, Jungwoo masuk ke ruangan yang Lucas pesan

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat memesan tempat khusus Lucas. Kau seperti akan menembakku saja" Jungwoo mendengus. mengejek Lucas yang memiliki selera buruk dalam memesan tempat.

mendengarnya, Lucas hanya tersenyum maklum

"Duduklah Hyung, aku memesan menu favorit disini"

"Hhh seperti biasa"

Sejenak mereka terdiam. saling menikmati makanan masing-masing. tak ada yang ingin memulai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hyung/Lucas" Ucap mereka serentak

"Ah, bicaralah Lucas, kau yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"

"Tidak hyung, sampaikan lah apa yang ingin kamu katakan"

mendengarnya, Jungwoo menghembuskan nafas, kemudian mengambil handphone di sakunya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Jungwoo menunjukkan foto seseorang yang tak Lucas kenal

"Hah?" saut Lucas tak mengerti.

"Namanya Ko Eun Ji. dia temanku sejak SMA. Dia cinta pertamaku Lucas hehe"

Lucas terdiam memperhatikan Jungwoo. ia tak tahu apa yang hatinya rasakan sekarang.

Perih

Sesak

Seperti ribuan jarum tengah menusuknya sekarang

"aku mencintainya Lucas. dia pun sepertinya memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Tadi sore ia ke rumahku, memberitahu bahwa ia sudah pulang dari Jepang. Demi Tuhan, ia semakin cantik. membuatku semakin terpesona dengannya" Jungwoo melanjutkan perkataannya. Tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Lucas.

Lucas mencengkram kuat tangannya di bawah meja, rahangnya mengeras. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya malam minggu nanti Lucas! Ah tapi aku bingung, aku tak tahu cara menyatakan perasaanku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan ini. rasannya seperti kupu-kupu terbang dalam perutmu. aku benar-benar bodoh dalam percintaan" Jungwoo tersenyum.

 _Tuhan_...

 _Bolehkah_...

 _Bolehkah aku memilikinya untuk diriku saja..._

 _Malaikatmu ini..._

 _aku mencintainya..._

 _sangat..._

"Minumlah dulu hyung. Kau terlalu banyak bicara"

"Ohiya kau benar"

Jungwoo meminum wine dalam gelas mahal itu hingga habis.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Lucas?"

"Tak ada Hyung, aku berubah pikiran"

"Jangan begitu. Kau tidak seperti Lucas yang aku kenal. katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"Aku, A-aku takut kau marah hyung"

Jungwoo terkekeh

"katakan saja Lucas. Memangnya kapan aku marah? suaraku bahkan terlalu kecil untuk berteriak" bujuk Jungwoo.

"Baiklah" 

"Jungwoo hyung, Aku mencintaimu"

Deg!

Jika saja Jungwoo masih minum, tentu wine itu telah berpindah ke wajah Lucas.

"Apa maksudmu Lucas. Aku sedang tidak bercanda" Jungwoo tertegun

memperhatikan wajah Lucas yang ia kira sedang melontarkan lelucon seperti biasa.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda Hyung?" Lucas menatap lurus mata Jungwoo.

Melihatnya, Jungwoo terdiam, menggeleng pelan.

"Ini tidak benar, Lucas"

"Ku beri kesempatan untuk menarik kembali perkataanmu itu"

"Sayangnya, aku tak bercanda hyung. aku benar benar mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

Ia menggebrak meja. Marah. Ia benar-benar marah. Mendidih hatinya saat tahu bahwa yang Lucas katakan adalah benar.

"INI TIDAK BENAR LUCAS!"

"Ini tak boleh terjadi! Apa karena ini kau mendekatiku selama ini? kau homo menjijikkan! aku kira kau hanyalah pria penuh lelucon. aku tak menyangka, Lucas. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri! tak tahu kah kau bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat aku percayai sekarang? kau mengecewakanku

Kau sama saja dengan lelaki brengsek diluar sana. Homo menjijikkan! Kau gay!

KAU TIDAK WARAS!" Jungwoo berteriak. ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Lucas sekarang

"ya, kau benar hyung. KAU BENAR!" teriak Lucas. berjalan kearah Jungwoo

"AKU MEMANG SUDAH TAK WARAS LAGI! INI SEMUA KARENA KAU. KAU MEMBUATKU JATUH TERLALU DALAM HYUNG! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA DENGAN MATAMU YANG INDAH ITU!"

Jungwoo mengepalkan tangannya. ia kesal, sungguh. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meninju wajah Lucas yang sekarang tepat di depannya. Namun, Lengannya yang kurus tentu saja dengan mudah di tangkap Lucas. bahkan saat ia arahkan tangan kirinya pun. Lucas lagi-lagi menagkap tangannya. sekarang, kedua tangannya terperangkap dalam tangan Lucas yang besar.

Jungwoo pusing, ia muak dengan orang di depannya ini. berpura-pura baik hanya untuk mendapatkan hatinya. tak tahunya ia hanyalah seorang gay menjijikkan yang ingin merebut hatinya

"Lepaskan aku. Singkarkan kedua tanganmu yang menjijikkan ini dari tanganku. kau benar-benar membuatku muak Lucas"

Jungwoo mengatakannya dengan lemas. Entah kemana semua tenaga yang ia miliki. kepalanya seakan berputar-putar. Ia pusing

"Pergi dari hidupku" ujarnya pelan

Tak lama, Jungwoo pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri ke pelukan Lucas. Jungwoo kehilangan kesadarannya

Lucas menyeringai melihat tangkapannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Jungwoo hingga menghadap padanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan hyung. Kau akan menjadi milikku"

Ia tersenyum tepat di depan wajah Jungwoo yang tampak begitu cantik di matanya. di elusnya pipi Jungwoo yang sehalus sutra. Lucas pun menyelipkan tangannya dileher dan kaki Jungwoo.

menggendong Jungwoo dan membawa kelincinya pulang dengan senyum penuh kemenangan... 

J

 **TBC**  
-

Lagi nyoba main di ffn nih, aku kasih 2 dulu. ntr klo review baik tak lanjutin hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**chapnya rada panjang bor. klo mau ke wc ato makan minum dulu sok atuh**

 **ntar situ lg enak-enak kena pause gua mampusin ye**

 **WARNING**

 **FULL ENCEH**

 _Dont like dont read Juseyo_

Jungwoo terbangun di sebuah ruangan kosong. Kepalanya pusing, dunia seakan berputar mengelilinginya. Berusaha untuk menyentuh dahinya agar dapat mengurangi pusing yang mendera. Namun, yang didapat hanyalah kedua tangannya yang terbelenggu di masing-masing sudut ranjang. Begitu pun dengan kakinya.

Jungwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke dinding. Terkejut dengan ornamen-ornamen yang menghiasi dinding.

Bukan hiasan biasa seperti yang dibayangkan, melainkan, potret dirinya lah yang terpampang. Terdapat potretnya dengan segala pose, segala aktivitas yang ia jalani sehari-hari.

Potretnya saat berpidato. Bermain bola. Bahkan saat Jungwoo baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Ia berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya. Kemanapun! Asal jangan ke arah potret dirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit.

Ia tertegun. Melebarkan matanya, kaget. Disana, di atas sana. Terdapat potretnya yang tengah tersenyum gembira.

 _Ya tuhan.._

 _Sebesar apa?_

 _Sebesar apa obsesi Lucas terhadapnya?_

 _Apa salahnya?_

 _Mengapa? Mengapa Lucas begitu terobsesi padanya?_

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat hyung?"  
Suara Lucas menyadarkannya

Ditatapnya tajam Lucas yang tengah memandanginya dengan kilat nafsu yang besar

"Lepaskan aku bajingan brengsek" geramnya. Berusaha melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu pergerakannya.

"Melepaskanmu?" Lucas bertanya meremehkan. Lalu terkekeh dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Jangan bodoh hyung. Aku tak kan melepaskan kesempatan berharga ini" ujarnya sembari melangkah mendekat..

"Jangan mendekat! " Jungwoo panik. Apa yang akan dilakukan si brengsek itu padanya? Bersyukur ia masih mengenakan hoodie birunya yang cukup tebal. Mengira bahwa Lucas tak kan bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"Tenanglah princess. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Lucas beranjak menaiki ranjang. Memerangkap Jungwoo dalam rengkuhannya. Meletakkan tangannya diantara Jungwoo. Menatap Jungwoo seakan-akan Jungwoo adalah _masterpiece_ paling berharga yang pernah ada.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

Jungwoo tidak bodoh. Jungwoo tahu pasti apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Ia hanya menolak kenyataan, masih tak percaya bahwa Lucas. Seseorang yang mulai ia anggap berharga melakukan ini padanya. Mengkhianatinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Jungwoo. Tidakkah kau mengerti akan perasaanku?"

Lucas berucap sedih. Mengelus pipi sang pujaan hati di depannya ini

Cuihh!

Jungwoo meludah. Tepat mengenai sisi bibir Lucas. Ia menatap tajam pada manusia di atasnya. Seakan tak sadar dengan posisinya yang sama sekali tak menguntungkan.

"Dalam mimpipun. Aku tak kan pernah sudi!"

Lucas terdiam. Hanya merasakan aliran lembut yang menempel di bibirnya. Masih berusaha menahan amarah terhadap kelincinya yang lucu.

"Bahkan sampai aku mati...

Aku tak kan pernah mau berada di sisimu!"

Mata Jungwoo berkaca-kaca. Menahan semua sakit yang ia rasakan. Tidak! Jungwoo tak kan menangis hanya untuk bajingan dihadapannya. Ia sudah terlatih untuk kuat sejak dulu.

"Matilah kau. Dan penyakit busukmu itu, Lucas. Aku menyesal telah mengenalmu!"

Sungut Jungwoo. Ia benar-benar telah membangkitkan sisi keji Lucas.

Lucas menggeram. Ia marah! Berani-beraninya Jungwoo menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang selangit.

"Sudah?"

"SUDAH SELESAI KAU DENGAN MULUTMU YANG TAJAM ITU?! KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU! "

Sedetik setelah Lucas mengatakannya. Ia merobek hoodie Jungwoo. Merobeknya menjadi berkeping-keping hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Jungwoo terkejut. Tak menyangka kekuatan Lucas begitu besar. Perasaan takut mulai menyusupi relung hatinya sekarang. Mati mungkin lebih baik

Lalu diciumnya Jungwoo dengan cepat. Kasar dan terburu-buru. Membuat bibir Jungwoo yang semula mulus berubah bengkak dengan goresan yang mengeluarkan darah.

Jungwoo memberontak. Menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan. Berharap Lucas berhenti menyakitinya. Tapi apalah daya. Ia hanyalah tahanan disini. Rambutnya dijambak. Membuatnya tak bisa menolak ciuman Lucas yang memaksa.

Tak puas hanya dengan bibir. Lucas mencubit nipple kemerahan Jungwoo. Membuat Jungwoo berjengit dan membuka bibirnya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Lucas memasukkan bibirnya. Mengecap dan mengingat bagaimana manisnya bibir yang tengah ia rasakan. Tak seberapa lama, hingga ia rasakan nyeri pada lidahnya. Jungwoo menggigit lidahnya dengan kuat

Lucas meludahkan darah di mulutnya. Menatap tajam Jungwoo yang menghirup nafas dengan tergesa.

"Kau sangat nakal baby. Tak apa, aku suka" menyeringai lalu turun dari ranjang dan memeriksa laci di meja samping kasur.

Jungwoo memandang takut. Apa? Apa yang Lucas pikirkan sekarang? Dilihatnya Lucas mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk bola dengan tali pengait di masing-masing sisi.

"Anjing liar memang harus dijinakkan dulu agar tidak menggigit ya" Lucas memasang _ballgag_ ditangannya ke mulut Jungwoo. Menepuknya senang saat benda itu cocok dengan dewi didepannya.

menggelengkan kepala berusaha menolak. tapi tentu ia kalah dengan tenaga besar Lucas.

"Dengan begini. Aku bisa makan malam dengan tenang" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum

Melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Mengecup, menjilat, dan menandai Jungwoo-nya. Memberitahu pada dunia bahwa Jungwoo adalah miliknya.

Tangan Lucas tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya memilin puting kemerahan di dada Jungwoo. Sedang tangan kirinya meremas penis Jungwoo yang masih tertutup celana.

Dirasakannya benda itu mulai mengeras. Ia tersenyum, bagaimanapun, Jungwoo tetaplah seorang pria. Yang akan terangsang jika kebanggaanya dimanjakan.

Sedangkan Jungwoo, ia mencoba menahan hasratnya sebisa mungkin. Menggigit keras benda di mulutnya. Hh rangsangan Lucas membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Geli, sakit, tapi enak. Entah apa yang Jungwoo pikirkan sekarang.

Lucas membuka celana Jungwoo. Merobeknya dengan mudah. Membuat Jungwoo telanjang bulat didepannya. Sungguh, tubuh Jungwoo sangat indah.

Diperhatikannya penis Jungwoo yang menegang

"Lihat sayang, penismu bahkan lebih jujur dari mulutmu" ujar Lucas. Mengelus pelan benda yang mulai menegak itu

Jungwoo menggeleng. Ini tidak benar, ia tak kan pernah menikmati sentuhan menjijikkan orang didepannya. Matanya berair, pandangannya kabur. Harga dirinya perlahan melebur bersama keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ayolah sayang. Berhenti menolak. Dan nikmati saja"

Lucas meregangkan kaki Jungwoo. Memainkan lidah di sela paha dalam Jungwoo. Menikmati pahatan indah yang diperuntukkan untuknya.

Licas tersenyum saat ia melihat benda itu. Ya! Benda yang akan mengantarkan ia ke surga dunia. Menjilatnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan semakin bersemangat saat Jungwoo mengetatkan lubangnya. Kaget akan apa yang ia katakan.

"Eummm. Hhggg" Jungwoo mencoba berteriak, melarang apapun yang akan Lucas lakukan dibawah sana. Berusaha mengetatkan kakinya agar Lucas terjepit dan menghentikan perbuatannya

Tapi Jungwoo salah. Tindakannya hanya membuat Lucas semakin senang karena menganggap Jungwoo tak ingin kehilangan lidah Lucas yang nikmat.

Lucas terus menjilat lubangnya. Hingga ia dapat mendengar nafas Jungwoo yang memburu. Lucas semakin bersemangat melakukan _rimming_ pada Jungwoo. Hingga dirasakannya Jungwoo menggeleng kuat dan mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Lucas menegakkan tubuhnya, dilihatnya Jungwoo yang melemas sembari bernafas tersengal. Mata sayu nan berair itu, pipi merah itu, membuat Jungwoo berkali lipat lebih indah.

Jungwoo melihat Lucas yang mengambil cairannya. Mengoleskan pada jarinya menyeluruh.

 _Tidakkk!_

 _Jangan!_

 _Jangan Lucas!_

 _Kumohon.._

Jungwoo menggeleng kuat saat dirasakannya jari Lucas menerobos celahnya. Semakin kuat ia menggeleng saat semakin banyak jari yang Lucas masukkan

Jungwoo tak mau. Jungwoo tak ingin. Ia tak mau menangis dan memohon untuk manusia keji seperti Lucas.

"Bersiaplah sayang. Kau akan menjadi milikku"

Lucas memposisikan penisnya tepat didepan lubang Jungwoo. Jungwoo semakin memberontak. Ia tak sudi!

Tapi Lucas tak peduli. Ia memasukkan penis itu ke lubangnya. Dengan sekali hantam

"arrgghhh"

Jungwoo mendongak. Air mata yang sudah berusaha ia tahan sejak tapi mengalir begitu saja

 _Sakitt!_

 _Ini sangat menyakitkan.._

 _Kumohon berhenti Lucas.._

 _Kumohon..._

Jungwoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak pernah terbayang dalam hidupnya, ia akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Sakit...

Harga dirinya hancur.. Ia tak ubahnya seperti pelacur sekarang.. Berbaring, mengangkang, menunggu dihujam.

Ia menangis sesugukan. Di dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah se-kecewa ini pada dirinya sendiri...

Lucas melihat Jungwoo. Baru sekali ini ia melihat Jungwoo menangis pilu. Ia tak tega, Jungwoo menangis karenanya

Tapi...  
Apa yang salah dengannya? Mengapa dirinya malah semakin terangsang dengan wajah berantakan Jungwoo?

 _Mata yang sayu nan berair_

 _Pipinya yang memerah_

 _Hidungnya yang memerah_

 _Bibirnya yang membengkak_

Mengapa terlihat semakin menggairahkan bagi Lucas?

Salahkan ia. Ia memang sudah benar-benar gila sekarang. Diraihnya _ballgag_ dimulut Jungwoo. Melepaskannya. Sembari menghentakkan penisnya kedalam lubang hangat itu

"Ahhhnggg... " desah Jungwoo.

Ia sangat manis saat mendesah seperti ini. Dicumbunya Jungwoo begitu dalam. Menjelajah gigi rapi Jungwoo. Merasakan kehangatan di sana. Memang, Jungwoo tak membalasnya. Tapi setidaknya, Jungwoo tak menolaknya sama sekali

Just give it give it give it gibun naekineun daero  
Jom deo Closer closer closer mitgo dagaseojwo

Nada dering dari handphone Jungwoo terdengar.

"Ckk!" Lucas berdecak. berhenti sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menelpon kelincinya ini tepat tengah malam. sedang Jungwoo mengatur nafas lelah.

 **Ko eun Calling**

Lucas menggeram. ingin membanting benda di genggamannya, namun sebuah ide terlintas saat melihat wajah Jungwoo yang kepayahan.

 _"Oppa"_

Suara lembut nan merdu dari seberang sana terdengar. membuat Jungwoo membulatkan matanya, tidak!Jungwoo menggeleng panik. Koeun tak boleh tau sedang apa dia sekarang. jungwoo berusaha keras untuk tidak menjawab, berharap Lucas mengerti dan tak mempermainkannya. harapan Jungwo sirna saat Lucas mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu

"Jawablah sayang, Keluarkan lah suaramu. agar ia tau, siapa pemilikmu sebenarnya"

bisik Lucas pelan dengan suaranya yang dalam. Lucas menyeringai menghentak penisnya yang masih bersarang di gua hangat itu

"hHeungghh... a-ada apa koeun-ie hmngg"

Jungwoo mendesah, mengeluarkan suaranya tepat didepan handphonenya yang terhubung dengan Koeun.

 _"Aku tak bisa tidur oppa. tolonng temani aku"_

Lucas kesal. ia makin menghentakkan penisnya, menghisap dan memilin puting Jungwoo. sedang tangannya masih memegang handphone Jungwoo

"arrghh Y-yess please ahh heunghh" Jungwoo pusing. ia bimbang, kenikmatan ini terlalu keras menderanya. ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada koeun

"ahmm arg m-maaf Koeun.. ahhh. oppa tidak biss.. ahhhh"

plak plak plak

Lucas menubruk kencang, hingga terdengar bunyi benturan antara kulit mereka. menjadikan suasana semakin panas dengan desahan Jungwoo

Koeun diseberang sana terdiam. Tanpa sadar, airmatanya mengalir. Ia tak percaya bahwa oppanya melakukan itu. hatinya menolak namun otaknya berlainan pendapat. dipikirannya berputar-putar. seakan menghipnotisnya bahwa Jungwoo mengkhianatinya. hatinya sakit..

 _"Oppa"_

sahutnya menahan tangis

"ah ah nghh ndee?"

Jungwoo kepayahan

 _"Mulai besok. jangan pernah temui aku lagi_ "

putusnya di seberang

Jungwoo menangis. Ia, Ia tak tahu. sakit hatinya bertumpuk-tumpuk. seakan tak cukup dirinya diperkosa. cintanya juga pergi. sementara bajingan diatasnya enak-enakan menikmati tubuhnya

"hah..hah.. bagaimana sayang? enak?" Seringai Lucas. Ia benar-benar senang jalang itu menjauhi Jungwoo. dengan begini tak ada lagi yang akan merebut Jungwoonya

"ashhh hah mati sanaahhhh"

"kitt..aaa.. akan mati. bersama sayang Hmmmpphh" Tawanya sambil mencium Jungwoo. mengocok penis Jungwoo cepat agar pria dibawahnya ini makin keenakan

"ah... k-keluarrr gaah" Jungwoo mendongak. Ia klimaks. tak pernah menyangka ia bisa menikmati permainan bajingan ini

"sebut namaku faghhh ahhh jungwooooo" Lucas menyusul. menggeram kesal karena namanya tak disebut Jungwoo. merasa sia-sia dengan tenaga yang dikeluarkannya.

Jungwoo lemas. ia lelah. lelah badan, lelah batin, dan lelah pikiran. ia ingin tidur. saat matanya mulai memberat, Lucas melepaskan rantai Jungwoo, menariknya hingga Jungwoo terduduk tepat diatas penisnya

"siapa yang bilang ini sudah berakhir sayang" ucapnya sembari memegang dagu Jungwoo

"hh aku lelah lucas,, tolongghhh. kumohon hentikaann." menatap memohon pada Lucas didepannya. yang ia rasa percuma memohon

"tidak. sampai aku puas" Lucas menyeringai.

Menghentakkan Jungwoo kembali, membiarkan Jungwoo yang terkulai lemas di bahunya.. tak peduli Jungwoo telah pingsan atau tidak. hari ini, malam ini. ia akan mewujudkan apa yang selalu ada di dalam mimpi di setiap tidur panjangnya...

 **TBC**

 **maaf ya berantakan. soalnya ini cuma di copas dari wp aku**

 **aku mager baca ulang hehe**

 **klo ada yg mau mampir ke wp aku. cari aja nama Kidxoyaaaaa sama aja kok sama akun yg ini**


	4. Chapter 4

gapapakan klo gua bkin Jaehyun rada blangsak dikit?

hehe

Lucas terbangun saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar yang ia tempati.

"Heh kingkong bodoh! Bangun! Ada rapat penting hari ini" ucap Jaehyun dari luar

"..." sahut Lucas

Meski Lucas tak membalas perkataannya, Jaehyun tahu bahwa Lucas type mandiri. Ia akan bangun dengan sendirinya sesuai alarm tubuh setiap hari. Jaehyun tahu, karena ia adalah sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan si Tuan muda wong itu.

Lucas melirik Jungwoo yang terbaring dalam dekapannya, wajah Jungwoo yang tetap cantik meski tengah tak sadarkan diri. Keningnya berkerut saat ia melihat raut Jungwoo yang terlihat ketakutan, belum lagi keringat dingin yang terus bercucuran dari dahi mulus itu. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi saat Jungwoo mulai menangis sesugukan di dadanya. Dipeluknya Jungwoo dengan penuh kasih sayang, dikecupnya kening Jungwoo sembari mengelus punggung polosnya. makin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenangkan Jungwoo yang sepertinya sedang bermimpi buruk. meskipun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa penyebabnya tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Lucas tersenyum kecut, mengingat betapa mengerikannya ia semalam. tak pernah Lucas gagal dalam mengendalikan emosinya, ia sadar seberapa mengerikan dirinya saat marah, kemarahannya hanya akan menyakiti hati orang-orang disekelilingnya. Dan sekarang, kemarahan itu telah merusak Jungwoo-nya. Orang paling berharga selama ia hidup di dunia. Lucas menangis, untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar menyesal telah menjadi dirinya sendiri, menyesal telah tersulut api cemburu.

ia menangis keras sembari memeluk Jungwoonya. merengkuh badan ringkih itu erat. benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan sosok itu...

seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya yang sepi. bergerak gelisah mencari seseorang yang selalu menemaninya

"Jungwoo-yaa, kamu kemana hiks"

mencoba mencari dan melihat sekeliling kamar tidurnya. Sadar jika yang ia cari tak ada membuatnya kembali mencoba untuk tidur lagi, berharap sosok yang ia cari datang dan tak meninggalkannya sendiri

Jungwoo menatap tajam orang di depannya ini. Bagus, setelah bajingan itu puas, ia meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan pria yang tak tahu asal usulnya. Tipikal brengsek sejati. ia tak tahu siapa orang ini, mengapa tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan akan mengurusnya selama Tuannya pergi. Apa orang ini semacam pelayan si brengsek Lucas?

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Bergegaslah membersihkan tubuhmu. Aku telah menyiapkan air hangat di bathup untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhmu"

"Pergilah... aku hanya ingin pulang" Jungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. malu saat orang di depannya ini menatapnya yang hanya tertutupi selimut sebatas leher

"Tak perlu canggung, aku Jaehyun, Teman si Wong sialan yang memperkosamu"

'Ah benar. Seluruh rumah pasti sudah tahu kejadian semalam batin Jungwoo bersedih. belum sempat ia membalas omongan kejam Jaehyun, ia telah di gendong bridal menuju kamar mandi. Jungwoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mampu terdiam sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Jaehyun

Jaehyun menaruhnya di Bath up yang dipenuhi air hangat serta rendaman mawar. Harum dan memanjakan siapa saja yang menghirupnya.

"Mandilah.. Pulihkan dirimu" ucap Jaehyun sembari tersenyum

Jungwoo hanya diam tak menanggapi. Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam sekarang, ntah apa saja yang telah Lucas lakukan padanya

"Jika ada perlu atau kau sudah selesai. Panggil saja aku, tak perlu malu" Jaehyun menepuk kepala Jungwoo lembut. Mengelusnya perlahan

Membuat Jungwoo menaruh perhatian padanya. Jaehyun yang merasa dipandang pun hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Jungwoo. Berpikir bahwa senyumnya dapat mengurangi beban yang tengah diderita sosok manis didepannya.

Jungwoo menatap polos ke Jaehyun. Ingin hatinya membalas senyum yang menawan itu, tapi apalah daya. Semua rasa dalam dirinya seolah hilang, ditarik paksa. Sekarang dihati dan pikirannya hanya kosong. Tak terasa apa pun.

Setelah dirasa perhatiannya cukup, Jaehyun beranjak pergi. Memberikan waktu untuk Jungwoo sejenak agar dapat menenangkan diri.

Sepeninggalnya Jaehyun. Jungwoo tertunduk, hatinya terisi kekecewaan yang mendalam. Merasa bahwa ia adalah manusia paling malang sehingga sampai pada kondisinya sekarang.

Ia menangis...

Meratapi nasib yang tak pernah berpihak padanya

Menyalahkan semua orang yang hadir dan membawa sengsara dalam hidupnya.

Ia menjambak rambut, kepalanya sakit. Terlalu banyak yang terpikir dikepala mungilnya.

Terus menjambak hingga ia berhenti di satu titik... 

_Titik dimana..._

_Hidupnya sudah tak berharga lagi..._

_Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya_  
 _Menenggelamkan kepalanya hingga tak sempat baginya meraup nafas walau hanya sedikit..._

_Mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya yang tak lagi berharga..._

_Mencoba menghilang dari dunia..._

_Menghilang dari hidupnya yang kejam..._

 **TBC**

Kependekan ya? Hehe sorry  
Abisnya gada peningkatan di review aku  
Di unpub aja kali ya wkwk


	5. Chapter 5

byurr!

belum terlalu lama ia menenggelamkan diri, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba mengangkatnya dan memindahkannya ke lantai yang dingin. Jungwoo menahan nafasnya, bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkan tindakan bodohnya meski jelas-jelas sudah gagal.

"Buka matamu dan berhenti menahan nafas!" Bentak orang itu..

Jungwoo tak bergeming, masih kekeuh akan pemikirannya

"hirup nafas atau aku akan menciummu"

deg!

Jungwoo bergegas membuka matanya dan bernafas tersengal, ditatapnya penuh kebencian pada sosok di depannya. sosok yang menggagalkan usahanya untuk mati.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, Kumohon" lanjut orang itu

Jungwoo menangis, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. dipikirannya hanya terpikir untuk mati secepat mungkin. ia memukul dada orang yang tengah mendekapnya, menyalahkan orang tersebut atas segala yang ia perbuat.

"Hiks.. lepaskan aku. biarkan aku mati.. sudah tak ada satupun yang berharga untukku didunia ini" ucapnya putus asa. Jungwoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. memori saat ia diberlakukan semalam terus berputar dikepalanya bagai kaset rusak. terus berulang hingga rasanya Jungwoo ingin meledakkan dirinya sekarang juga

"Tidak Jungwoo,, jangan lakukan ini... masih ada yang menyayangimu"

 _Yaitu aku. aku mencintaimu..._

"masih ada yang membutuhkanmu Jungwoo. sadarlah, Kumohon" Jaehyun memeluk Jungwoo erat, berusaha menenangkan sosok dalam dekapannya. mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta yang baru dipupuk olehnya, oleh hatinya.

Jungwoo terdiam, ia sadar sekarang. Masih ada Appanya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia tak boleh hanya berdiam diri disini, ia harus pulang. Ia harus menemui Appanya sekarang.

"Kumohon... aku hanya ingin pulang Jaehyun. Aku ingin pulang hiks" menangis, memohon, dan merengek. berharap Jaehyun dapat menjadi malaikat penolongnya

"aku tak bisa Jungwoo, Lucas akan marah jika melihatmu pergi" ucap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun bingung, Ia terjebak pilihan yang sulit. menolong pujaan hatinya dan mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri atau setia pada sahabatnya dan membuat pujaan hatinya tersiksa

"Peduli setan dengan Lucas! aku hanya ingin pulang Jaehyun hiks" Jungwoo memukul dadanya, Ia dapat merasakan tubuh dalam rengkuhannya gemetar takut saat ia menyebut nama Lucas

"Tolong aku... kumohon" masih dengan nada yang mengiris hati

"Jaehyun..."

"Kumohon..." wajah Jungwoo terlihat kacau sekarang. Jungwoo benar-benar tak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Hanya Jaehyun, yang ia pikir dapat menolongnya keluar dari neraka ini.

"Arggh" Jaehyun mengerang kesal. Ia tak tega, sungguh. Melihat Jungwoo menangis membuat hatinya tergores. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Jungwoo terus menerus tersiksa. Ia memutuskan untuk menolong Jungwoo. Mengabaikan segala resiko yang akan ia terima nanti.

Asal Jungwoo selamat.

Asal Jungwoonya bahagia.

"Baiklah.. Asal kamu berjanji untuk tidak kembali lagi kesini"

"Ne Jaehyun. Terimakasih.. Hiks... Terimakasih" Tangis Jungwoo pecah.  
Akhirnya ia dapat keluar dari neraka ini

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya_

Jaehyun tengah memandang sekeliling kamar yang Jungwoo tempati, mengamati wajah rupawan sosok yang terpatri di setiap foto yang terpajang. Merasakan hatinya menghangat hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum senang di salah satu foto

 _Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..._

Batinnya malu. Hanya melihat sosok Jungwoo yang menatapnya polos saja sudah membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Katakan jika ia salah, ia telah mengkhianati Lucas, sahabatnya. Tapi, masa bodoh. Yang penting tak boleh ada yang tau perasaannya, termasuk Jungwoo sekalipun.

Ia mengernyit saat tersadar bahwa tak ada suara dari dalam kamar mandi. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak membayanginya, ia takut Jungwoo akan berpikir bodoh.

Langsung saja ia menerobos ke kamar mandi, menemukan Jungwoo yang telah menenggelamkan dirinya

"Aku pulang"

Teriak Jungwoo begitu ia sampai di depan apartemen kecil nan sederhana miliknya, ia langsung bergegas setelah Jaehyun bilang akan membantunya pergi. Ia langsung meminjam baju dan berlalu begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nasib Jaehyun yang akan berurusan dengan Lucas karena telah membiarkannya kabur begitu mudah.

Salahkan ia yang egois, dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu orang. satu orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Yakni ayahnya. Kim Taemin

"Appa" Panggil Jungwoo pelan kepada pria dewasa yang tengah duduk dan menatap kosong ke jendela, tatapan nya kosong, ntah apa yang sedang bercokol dipikirannya.

Jungwoo tersenyum. ya, Ayahnya, Ayahnya adalah alasan ia untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam, Ayahnya adalah satu-satuya keluarga yang ia miliki. bodoh jika ia mengingat kembali keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hidup dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang seorang diri.

"Appa... Appa sudah makan?" Tanyanya sembari mengelus surai kelam sang ayah yang terlihat pas dengan wajahnya yang menawan. Jungwoo tersenyum kecut saat tak ada satupun respon yang diberikan padanya.

"Baiklah, hari ini Jungwoo akan memasakkan sup ayam kesukaan appa" ujarnya ceria, berpura-pura gembira agar ayahnya tak tahu apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Tidak, Ayahnya tidak gila. hanya saja, ayahnya sedikit trauma dengan orang asing. Ini semua dikarenakan gay sialan yang melukai ayahnya.

Jungwoo tak pernah membenci sesuatu tanpa alasan, dan alasannya sangat membenci gay adalah ini. Pria brengsek dengan penyakit penyimpangan seksual itu telah membuat keluarganya hancur.

Masih teringat dalam ingatan, Ayahnya yang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit dengan berbagai peralatan ditubuhnya

ayahnya koma... 

karena diperkosa gay yang tak bertanggung jawab 

polisi mengatakan bahwa mereka menemukan ayahnya di gang sempit yang berdekatan dengan gay bar. Jungwoo kecil tentu tidak mengerti apa yang polisi-polisi itu jelaskan. Awalnya, ia pikir ayahnya hanya sakit biasa dan beberapa hari sudah kembali ke rumah hangat mereka. Namun semuanya berubah saat ayahnya koma terlalu lama. semua tabungan yang dimiliki keluarganya habis untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya. Membuat Ibunya menjual rumah mereka dan menyewa apartemen murah di pinggir kota. Beruntung ibunya masih bisa menjadi buruh cuci rumahan untuk menutupi segala kebutuhan.

masalah baru datang saat ayahnya tak kunjung bangun dari komanya. Mengakibatkan ibunya pergi meninggalkan rumah dan berkata bahwa beliau sudah tak sanggup lagi mengurus dirinya dan sang ayah. membuat Jungwoo yang saat itu masih belum genap 12 tahun harus memutar otak demi melanjutkan kelangsungan hidup ayahnya.

bersyukur ia dikaruniai otak yang pintar sehingga dia medapat beasiswa dari sekolahnya. sehingga ia dapat bekerja tanpa takut putus sekolah. Sedikit kebahagiaan diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk menghibur Jungwoo kecil. Ayahnya tersadar setelah 3 tahun tenggelam dalam tidurnya. namun, hatinya mencelos saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya mengalami trauma dan mengharuskan ayahnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Tentu saja Jungwoo menolak. Ayahnya akan dirawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak peduli seberapa sulit yang akan ia hadapi nantinya.

Sebenarnya Jungwoo tau siapa bajingan sialan yang bertanggung jawab akan kondisi ayahnya. Namanya Choi Minho, orang kaya. Terlihat dari gayanya yang borjuis, mengatakan omong kosong akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa dirinya. Tapi ia menolak, sudah terlanjur benci akan tindakan orang tersebut dimasa lalu.

Sejak saat itu, Jungwoo memutuskan untuk menutup dirinya, menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan tidak berbuat macam-mcam. Karena Jungwoo tahu, Dunia selalu punya cara untuk menghancurkan orang miskin sepertinya...

Jungwoo mengelap pelan pipinya saat dirasa ada setitik air mata yang jatuh. Sejak dulu, Jungwoo jarang sekali menangis. Ia telah di didik keras oleh kehidupan. Ditempa dengan pahitnya nasib yang datang.

Jungwoo memindahkan sup ke mangkuk kecil, mendinginkannya sebentar agar ayahnya tak kesulitan nanti. Sembari mengambil obat ayahnya dikamar, satu-satunya kamar di apartemen ini yang mereka ditempati berdua.

Sejenak ia ragu, ayahnya akan kambuh jika terlambat memberi obat. Tapi ia mengangguk mantap. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ayahnya akan bersikap baik seperti biasa.

"Appa~... Makananya sudah siap. Ayo makan dulu ne~"

Jungwoo berseru sembari melangkah ke ruang depan, ke tempat ayahnya yang sedang duduk dekat jendela.

"Appa... Ayo makan dulu" Jungwoo mengelus lembut pundak ayahnya sembari memperlihatkan mangkok yang terisi sup ayam buatannya.

Ayahnya terdiam menatapnya, lalu mengambil mangkok yang Jungwoo pegang

Byur!

Isi mangkok telah berpindah ke wajah Jungwoo. Bersyukur karena sup itu telah didinginkan olehnya tadi. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, surainya dijambak dengan keras oleh sang ayah.

Sakit...

"Siapa kau?! Jangan berpura-pura baik padaku"

Tapi hatinya lebih sakit...

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ayahnya sering melupakan dirinya begitu saja.

"I-ini Jungwoo Appa. Anak appa" lirihnya pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Taemin yang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Kamu bukan anakku, pakaianmu berbeda"

Jungwoo melirik pakaian yang ia kenakan, ini milik Jaehyun. Dan ukuranya sedikit besar. Pantas saja apanya tak kenal.

"Ah kalau begitu, Jungwoo mengganti baju dulu ne. Nanti Appa bisa makan kembali bersama Jungwoo" Bujuknya

Ayahnya pun melepaskan tangannya dari rambutnya. Membuat ia langsung berlari kekamar dan bergegas mengganti pakaian. Hhh ia hanya ingin melihat ayahnya bahagia.

Hanya itu...

Bugh

Suara sesuatu dihantam dengan keras terdengar. Terdengar keluh oleh seseorang yang tengah dipukul.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh hingga tak bisa menjaganya Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun mengerang, Lucas menyerangnya tiba-tiba tadi. Membuatnya terhempas ke lantai dengan cepat. Belum sempat Jaehyun membalas, Lucas menendang perutnya brutal. Membuat ia melengkungkan tubuh agar Lucas tak merusak tubuhnya lebih jauh

"Apa susahnya menjaga seekor anak kelinci bagimu brengsek! " geramnya. Masih menendang perut Jaehyun, tak memberi kesempatan untuk berdiri dan menyerangnya balik.

"Maafkan aku ugh" ujar Jaehyun terbata. Perutnya benar-benar sakit. Tenaga Lucas tak main-main.

"Permintaan maafmu tak kan membuatnya kembali bodoh! "  
Argh Lucas mendudukkan dirinya. Mencekik Jaehyun yang sudah terlalu lemas untuk menolak.

"Gahh Lepas bodoh. Pikirkan rencana lain" Jaehyun mencengkeram tangan Lucas. Berusaha untuk melonggarkannya dari lehernya, pandangannya mulai berkunang.  
"MEMANGNYA RENCANA APA?! " seru Lucas, ia semakin mengeratkan cengkeramnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa aku ugh bilang. Kalau kau mencekik dengan kuathh argh"

Lucas tersadar. Ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jaehyun.

"Ugh ugh ghokk" Jaehyun terbatuk, nyawanya serasa di ujung tanduk. Ia berpikir cepat, memikirkan ide agar Jungwoo kembali dan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya yng berharga.

Lucas diam, ia tersadar. Lagi-lagi dirinya tersulut emosi, segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Jungwoo selalu membuatnya hilang kendali. Jungwoo benar-benar telah merubah dunianya.

"Katakan" Ujarnya dingin

"Katakan idemu" ditatapnya tajam Jaehyun, mengancam Jaehyun agar tak berniat untuk mengkhianatinya.

Jaehyun mendekatkan duduknya dengan Lucas, menjangkau telinga Lucas untuk memberikan pikiran yang secara kurang ajar melintas begitu saja

 _'Maafkan aku Jungwoo'_

 _'Maaf_ '

Ia membisikkan rencananya sembari berdoa, agar Lucas gagal menjalankan ide busuk itu. Meskipun ia tahu, tak kan ada yang tak mungkin dijalankan oleh orang semacam Lucas. Seorang Wong

Lucas menyeringai, menyetujui ide yang Jaehyun utarakan padanya. Meski terdengar licik, ia yakin bahwa ini akan berhasil dan membawa Jungwoo kembali ke pelukannya. 

Cepat atau lambat 

**TBC**

Hayoloo. Jaehyun ngerencanain apa?!

Bosenin gak sih? Klo bosen bilang y. Ntr biar aink unpub.

Semangatin dong)); gua tau work gua ga bagus2 amat. Gua mau bertahan dulu karna ya emang ini karya pertama yang gua buat. Jadi harus mantepin hati liat respon kelean.

Mungkin bener. Emng tanggapan kalian ga lgsung bomm kaya ff sunbaenim yg lain ke ff gua. Tapi gua percaya  
Bakal selalu ada org yg penasaran ama apa yg aku bkin wkkwk

Semangat newbieee ? ﾟﾒﾪ? ﾟﾒﾪ? ﾟﾒﾪ? ﾟﾒﾪ?


End file.
